Family
by luneress
Summary: A series of 'oneshots' about how everyone in Avalanche views one another. More info inside.


**_a/n: this is my first final fantasy vii fic. basically it's about how some of the members of avalanche views their family._ _and yes. it's in first person. corresponding with whoever the title of the chape says. oh. it takes place after advent children._**

Tifa

I sighed as I finished wiping down the bar. I looked up and couldn't help but smile. Seventh Heaven was closed today but the bar was filled with people. The members of Avalanche to be exact. Plus two children. I scanned the room and saw how happy everyone was.

After Cloud had healed Denzel, everyone silently agreed to stay together for a while. Which was how we ended up here. A family reunion. And that's what we were, a family.

Barret was like a father to me. Being about ten years older than me he always seemed like a second father figure in my life. A leader, and a man I could always count of and relay on.

Cid was also like a father to me. But not like Barret. Cid was different. Protective of me as well but not over whelming so. And although he did have is flaws, like swearing and smoking, he was still family. And I would put up with him as long as we lived.

Vincent was like a silent older brother to me. We weren't close but I could understand him. He was mysterious and seemed like he didn't care about anyone. But I know he does. He saved our butts countless times. Including mine.

Yuffie was my sister. No doubt about it. She was difinitely the little sister I always wanted growing up. She and I could talk about anything, anytime, anywhere. We were close. Yes, she is young, but her heart is as old as mine.

Red XIII wasn't a pet to me. He was a strong, trusting, loyal friend to me. Always giving me and others around him wise advise. And a good team mate in battle.

Cait Saith was also a friend. Not an annoying toy, but a friend. Always there to make me laugh and to cheer me up.

Aeris was like an older sister to me. We weren't close and friends all the time, but we were still friends. She was like a wise older sibling. We didn't always get along but I still miss her and cared for her. The only thing I had never like about her was that she was always 'flirty' with Cloud. But that was in the beginning. I'd like to think I grew out of it and accepted that we both had feelings for the handsome ex-Solider. And she helped bring Denzel into my life. And she helped Cloud in a way I would never be able to her. For this I am thankful for her.

Marlene was my daughter. No doubt about it. I loved her like daughter. She has brought me so much joy and hope to my life. She's always helping me around the house. She always knows what to say to bring a smile on my face. I cannot imagine my life without this beautiful young girl. I was so scared that I had almost lost her, but I would fight to the death to keep her by my side and alive.

Denzel. My son. Just like Marlene, there was no doubt that he was like a son to me. I can't imagine my life without him. He was so lost the first time I met him. So lonely. I gave him all the love I had. And he gave me light in return. He was the shining star of my life. I was so scared that I might loose him, but I knew he could survive. Denzel's just that strong. I'd do anything to keep him in my life.

And lastly Cloud. Cloud wasn't like a brother to me. Far from it. But he was more that a childhood friend. He was my hero. I can still remember clearly when he first kept his promise. That memory would never fade away. When I laid in the garden at the church, I knew Cloud would come for me again. I knew I would see him one last time, and that he would keep my, our children safe. That's what Cloud was to the children. A father figure. More so to Denzel, but there for Marlene as well. And although I'd never admit to any one, not even Yuffie, I love him. Even though he ran and left me, and left the kids. I still had feelings for him. And I knew in my heart that he would come back. Cloud is my only link to Nibelheim. And although we weren't totally close then, I missed him when he left. And now, Cloud, as well as everyone was my everything. I would do anything for him. And I know he would do the same for me. More than a lover, but never less than a friend.

That's how Avalanche is to me. My fathers, my brothers, my sister, my children, and my friends. I can always count on them. I will always do my best by them. I love my family.


End file.
